Overcoming
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: CM/HG. Co written with CMlvr93. JJ has been running from her past for years, trying to forget what he did to her, trying to forget about Shelby, but what happens when Shelby catches up with her? Will she be able to overcome? JJ/Reid


**So, Stevi (CMlvr93) and I (ReidsLuvr93) came up with this idea when we met ftf last week. So now we are cowritting it, so if one chapter is WAY different then the other (writing style wise) it's because we're writing chapters seprately for the most part. (thus far) **

**this chapter is written mostly by ReidsLuvr93.  
**

--

_He was there again, the knob on my door slowly opened. He sat down on the bed, next to where I was sitting, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. _

_"Hello Kitten." He whispered, his breath hot against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I was only nine years old at the time, my blond hair was long, silky, and golden, just how he liked it. He smiled at me, almost, _lovingly. _I refused to see that though, I closed my pale blue eyes as he laid me back on the bed, whispering to me all the time, I braced myself for what was to come...._

_--_

"JJ? JJ!" I heard Spence say to me urgently, pulling me from the nightmare and back to the present.

"Spence?" I whispered, looking at him confused. It all slowly came back to me, I was Jennifer Jareau, I worked for the BAU, a division of the FBI. And, my co-worker Spencer Reid and I, had just gotten engaged earlier in the evening, Though we already lived together. I was no longer that scared little girl in that rundown house in that small town.

"JJ," Spence sighed, relaxing a little, his arms were wrapped gently around my body, the warmth soothed me. I melted into his arms, fighting back tears. "JJ, what were you dreaming about?" He asked soothingly stroking my hair.

"Just....a scared little girl." I whispered, it wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell him that that girl was me. He could never know, no one could ever know.

"Well it's okay, it's over now." He assured me, running his fingers through my long, silky, golden hair. Something I'd never gotten rid of, I made a mental note to change that as soon as possible.

"Yes," I whispered so he could barely hear me, "It's over now."

--

I was not feeling well at all the next morning, I felt sick to my stomach. Spence insisted I take the day off, last night had been so real for me, I had to take him up on his offer, I needed a day to recuperate.

I walked aimlessly around the house, my eyes unfocused on the apartment Spence and I shared and instead on my past which I had sworn I would forget about. It obviously wasn't working. After an hour of this I somehow made my way to the bathroom, my eyes refocused when my reflection appeared in the mirror. My long hair stuck up in places, and fell around me in others. My eyes had that same hollow look they'd had when I was a child. My cheeks were pale, and I had dark circles under my eyes. No wonder Spence had insisted I stayed home. It wasn't my upset stomach, it was.... this!

I knew what I had to do immediately. I ran from the bedroom, desperately searching, until I found what I was looking for, and returned to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection as I lifted the scissors I'd found to my hair. I clipped off a piece, right above my right shoulder. I instantly felt relief. I kept cutting. Before I knew it, my beautiful golden hair was laid out in a circle around me on the tile floor. I smiled at the reflection in the mirror. The hair wasn't perfect, but I could get that fixed later, my eyes were still hollow, but they had a little more life. As for the dark circles and the pale cheeks, there was only one remedy.

I slowly stripped my clothes off and climbed into the shower, turning the water up high. I stood in the scolding water for a long time, letting the steam relax me. Once I was finished, I climbed out, drying my newly chopped hair, and headed for bed, wearing only one of Spence's button up shirts. Which I had found on my way out of bed this morning. I was asleep the minute my damp head hit the pillow.

--

**Let us know what you think!**


End file.
